Grimmjow Suka Kamu, Lho!
by Zang
Summary: "Hei, Ulquiorra," panggil Szayel. Seringai jahil berkilat di mata terangnya. "Ada yang suka kamu, tuh. Anaknya terlalu pemalu sampai tidak berani bilang," terangnya.


**Grimmjow**** Suka Kamu, Lho!**

**Summary:**

"**Hei, Ulquiorra," panggil Szayel. Seringai jahil berkilat di mata terangnya. "Ada yang suka kamu, tuh. Anaknya terlalu pemalu sampai tidak berani bilang," terangnya. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan punya saya. Mendapat respons dari pembaca pun tidak akan membuat gemuk dompet saya yang kurus. Bleach hanya milik Mas Kubo Tite.**

**Warning: Selamat membaca cerita ini apa adanya, tidak usah mengerutkan kening atau sebal.**

.-.-.

Memasuki jenjang SMU, teman-teman yang dijumpai semakin beragam. Dari yang namanya biasa, sampai yang unik seperti Ulquiorra. Dari yang penampilannya normal sampai yang bikin alis berkerut. Seireitei High memiliki murid yang berasal dari berbagai sekolah lanjutan di bawahnya. Karena itu tidak semua siswa saling mengenal.

Meski begitu, menjadi murid kelas sepuluh merupakan pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Apalagi saat awal-awal, tiap siswa memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi terhadap teman-teman lainnya.

Contohnya saat Ulquiorra Schiffer yang lewat. Wajah putih pucatnya dan rambut hitam yang segelap tinta membuat kepala-kepala menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak ada siswa lain yang sepucat dirinya. Ketika menyebut Ulquiorra, tidak ada yang menyebutnya 'cewek itu' atau 'cowok itu'. Kenapa? Karena misteri lain, selain kenapa wajahnya seputih salju atau ada garis di bawah matanya, adalah jenis kelaminnya. Seireitei High memang membebaskan siswanya untuk berpakaian bebas, bukan seragam konvensional layaknya sekolah-sekolah lain, yang karenanya dengan mudah mengetahui gender seseorang. Jadi, ketika menyebut dirinya, teman-temannya memanggil 'Ulquiorra' atau 'dia'.

Ulquiorra bertubuh kecil. Rambutnya panjang sebahu. Dari yang nampak, kulitnya kelihatan halus. Semuanya menimbulkan perdebatan, apakah dia seorang cowok ataukah cewek.

"Pasti cewek," ujar Yumichika. "Lihat saja, saat dia menoleh, rambutnya ikut berdesir, seperti bintang iklan sampo. Dan kulitnya, jelas jauh lebih mulus daripada kulitmu," dengan baik hati cowok itu membeberkan hasil observasinya.

"Hah, mana mungkin," sergah Ikkaku, sekaligus marah kulitnya disebut kasar. "Pasti cowok. Lihat saja, walau kecil, tubuhnya tidak membentuk kurva sedikitpun. Tidak ada dadanya pula."

Yumichika mendelik. "Siapa tahu dia jenis cewek bertubuh papan, rata dari atas ke bawah."

Ikkaku mengangkat bahu, tak peduli.

"Hanya karena tubuh Ulquiorra tidak seperti jam pasir, gitar Spanyol, atau buah pir, tidak berarti dia bukan cewek," Szayel menimpali. Dia membetulkan kaca matanya, sekilas melirik siswa yang dimaksud dari sudut matanya.

"Kalian tolol sekali," dengus Grimmjow malas-malasan. "Kenapa tidak bertanya langsung saja pada anaknya?"

Di sana, tampak Ulquiorra sedang antri membeli roti. Ketika selesai, dia melangkah keluar. Tanpa sadar, mata Grimmjow mengikutinya. Ulquiorra tampak tenang, langkahnya pasti dan teratur. Tiba-tiba anak itu menatap arah lain, dan sebelum Grimmjow sempat menghindar, Ulquiorra menangkap pandangan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow agak kaget, sekaligus malu. Secepat kilat dia pura-pura nyengir mendengar gurauan Szayel, meski saat itu si anak berambut pink nyentrik sedang tidak bercanda.

Gerombolan Grimmjow bukan kumpulan anak biasa. Semuanya berambut warna warni, kecuali Ikkaku yang memang plontos sejak masih bayi. Grimmjow sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia terjebak diantara Yumichika yang kemayu, Szayel yang narsis, dan Ikkaku yang kasar. Sama seperti kebanyakan teman-teman sekelasnya, mereka suka nongkrong di depan kelas, ngobrol, kadang bersuit senakal serigala ketika ada cewek ayu dan bahenol lewat.

Bedanya jika yang lewat di lorong - yang berubah menjadi catwalk sementara saat istirahat- adalah Ulquiorra, tidak ada yang berani menggoda dan menyemburkan namanya. Para siswi takut jika anak berkulit seputih susu itu ternyata juga perempuan, sementara murid cowok juga khawatir kalau anak yang mereka panggil dengan bonus suit menggoda adalah cowok. Ulquiorra meninggalkan jejak penasaran di hati mereka.

Tak lama setelah itu bel jam pelajaran kelima berdentang, menandakan berakhirnya istirahat pertama. Ketika melewati bangku Ulquiorra, di barisan paling depan, mendadak Szayel mendapat ilham brilian.

Siswa lima belas tahun dan berkaca mata itu berhenti. Teman-temannya di belakangnya hampir terjerembab menubruknya.

"Hei, Ulquiorra," panggilnya. Seringai jahil berkilat di mata terangnya. "Ada yang suka kamu, tuh," terangnya. Grimmjow, Ikkaku dan Yumichika saling berpandangan heran.

"Oh," gumam Ulquiorra tak peduli. Seakan kalimat Szayel tidak ada efeknya, anak itu mengeluarkan buku untuk pelajaran jam itu dari tas hijau botolnya.

"Yup," lanjut Szayel tak gentar. "Anaknya terlalu pemalu sampai tidak berani bilang. Ciri khasnya, ada tanda biru di pinggir matanya."

Grimmjow terbelalak. Dalam hati dia mengumpat tindakan Szayel yang sudah di luar batas. Di seantero Seireitei High, bisa dipastikan cuma dia remaja yang memiliki tanda seperti itu. Didengarnya Ikkaku dan Yumichika cekikikan usil di belakang punggung lebarnya.

Tak dinyana, mata hijau Ulquiorra menghunjam langsung pada Grimmjow. Meski sekilas, mampu membuat jantung Grimmjow melorot ke perut.

"Dia ingin ke rumahmu," sandiwara ini disambung Yumichika. Remaja beralis super panjang ini aktor yang hebat, menyamai Szayel.

Ulquiorra meliriknya dan Szayel, kemudian berujar datar tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun. "Datang saja ke Jalan Las Noches nomor empat. Itu rumahku."

"Kami akan main-main ke sana bersamanya," janji Ikkaku.

Tentu saja Grimmjow murka luar biasa. Segera dia menyeret Szayel ke dinding belakang kelas. "Ada maksudmu?" cecarnya panas. Matanya yang dalam keadaan normal berwarna biru langit berubah merah. "Kau membuat darahku mendidih."

Szayel mengibaskan cengkeraman Grimmjow dengan enteng. "Aku cuma bercanda," katanya beralasan.

"Dengan mengorbankan temanmu sendiri?" geram Grimmjow.

"Woo, dinginkan kepalamu," Yumichika, sahabat sejati Szayel, membela temannya. "Siapa tahu kalian bisa pacaran."

"Sinting!" rutuk Grimmjow keras. "Pasang matamu dengan benar, Ulquiorra seorang _cowok_. Beraninya kau mempermalukanku seperti ini!" decaknya jengkel.

Sayangnya rekan-rekan muda Grimmjow adalah remaja tanggung berhati baja, bermental besi. Betapapun marahnya remaja tinggi berambut biru itu, ketiganya tidak keder. Bahkan, mereka tidak percaya Ulquiorra berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Ingin rasanya Grimmjow menghajar ketiganya sampai mereka tersedak meja atau kelilipan papan tulis.

Demi keselamatan diri, sejak itu Grimmjow selalu memakai topi.

Di bawah matanya memang ada dua garis biru. Tanda lahir, begitu kata orang tuanya selalu. Dulu, ketika lebih kecil, Grimmjow berpikir kalau sudah beranjak besar, pasti tanda itu perlahan memudar dan hilang. Nyatanya dugaannya salah besar.

Grimmjow mengusap mata mengantuknya ketika lagi-lagi Ulquiorra maju ke depan, mengerjakan soal hitungan yang diberikan guru Matematika, Ukitake.

Ulquiorra kelihatan pendiam dan tidak banyak omong, tapi beberapa kali Grimmjow melihatnya ngobrol akrab dengan seorang cewek pendek berambut hitam dan bermata ungu dari kelas sebelah. Wajahnya kurang ekspresi, tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan rasa penasaran anak-anak terhadapnya. Dan lagi, ternyata Ulquiorra cukup pintar. Sering maju mengerjakan soal, meski kalau lisan dia menunggu sampai ada guru yang menyuruhnya menjawab pertanyaan.

"Pst, jangan cuma memelototi Ulquiorra," bisik Szayel keras dari belakang bangku Grimmjow.

"Diam kau, Pink!" balas Grimmjow sadis.

"Nanti jadi ke rumah Ulquiorra?" Ikkaku bertanya dari bangku sebelah Szayel.

"Aku tidak ikut," sahut Grimmjow cepat.

"Takut nih?" ejek Szayel.

"Tidak, aku ada urusan," elak Grimmjow. Dia tidak tenang meski sepertinya Ulquiorra sudah melupakan perkataan Szayel tempo hari.

Istirahat pertama itu Yumichika berhasil menyeret Ulquiorra duduk bersama mereka. Kebetulan Ikkaku membawa banyak kue, sisa rapat bulanan yang diadakan kantor ayahnya di rumahnya kemarin. Jadi lima anak itu merapatkan bangku belakang kelas dan menggelar kue.

"Trims," kata Ulquiorra seraya menggigit kue nanas.

Sambil makan, Yumichika masih sempat meneliti anak itu. "Kulitmu bagus," pujinya. "Sering luluran, ya?"

Ulquiorra memandangnya aneh. "Cuma sabun," jawabnya singkat.

"Kau wangi," komentar Szayel, hidungnya mengendus sekitar remaja bertubuh kecil itu.

"Jelas saja, aku selalu mandi pagi," kata Ulquiorra menanggapi. Wajahnya tetap dingin, tapi mulai menampakkan sedikit rasa sebal karena pertanyaan yang diajukan mereka.

Grimmjow dan Ikkaku malah keki melihatnya.

"Nih, minum," Ikkaku menyodorkan beberapa kaleng soda, berusaha mengalihkan teman-temannya yang hampir ngiler. Matanya melotot ketika Ulquiorra mengocok kaleng itu. "Eh, jangan dikocok. Hati-hati waktu membuka.."

Tapi kalimatnya tidak selesai. Ulquiorra sudah membukanya. Minuman soda itu menyembur mengenai muka dan kausnya. Szayel dan Yumichika kaget.

"Hei, kau bajumu basah," seru Yumichika.

"Iya, aku tahu. Untung aku bawa kaus ganti di tas," gumam Ulquiorra. Dia bangkit menuju bangkunya. Beberapa anak yang memutuskan tinggal di kelas tersentak melihatnya basah kuyup.

Ulquiorra menarik kaus putih dari tasnya, kemudian menggulung ujung kaus basahnya. Mereka yang melihatnya menahan napas dan berwajah merah.

"Ulquiorra, kau mau ganti baju di sini?" tanya Grimmjow tidak percaya. Topi yang menutup matanya telah ditanggalkannya.

Ulquiorra menatapnya. "Iya. Memang kenapa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak malu, ya?" seru Grimmjow lagi, meski sebenarnya dia lebih malu menyaksikan Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa malu? Kita sama-sama lelaki," sahut Ulquiorra datar sebelum menanggalkan kaus.

Kali ini semua mata memandangnya takjub. Posturnya mungil –lebih tinggi dari anak cewek tapi masih lebih pendek dari tubuh murid pria lain-, kulitnya mulus tanpa cacat, dan berambut panjang. Tapi Ulquiorra yang bertelanjang dada memang memverifikasi sejujur-jujurnya bahwa dia sama seperti Ikkaku dan tiga orang lainnya.

Ulquiorra _memang_ cowok.

"Fyuuh, akhirnya teka-teki sudah tersibak," ujar Szayel ketika Ulquiorra ke luar kelas untuk membasuh mukanya.

"Teka-teki bagimu," gumam Grimmjow, geli melihat teman berkacamatanya pura-pura menyeka dahi.

Akhirnya pada hari bersejarah itulah anak kelas sepuluh, baik kelas di lantai satu maupun lantai atas, mengetahui satu misteri yang terungkap. Anak cowok tidak berniat lagi menggoda Ulquiorra, sedang anak perempuan mulai berani memanggil Ulquiorra sambil nyengir.

Berteman dengan Ulquiorra bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Dia tak kalah pintar dengan Szayel. Meminta bantuannya mengajari pelajaran yang tidak dimengerti jauh lebih mudah dan jadi alternatif terbaik karena Ulquiorra tak segan mengajari teman-temannya tanpa pamrih. Tapi belajar bersamanya harus siap mental, karena kalau sudah menyangkut pelajaran Ulquiorra judesnya minta ampun dan kata-katanya sangat pedas.

"Lihat, contohnya sudah kukasih, rumusnya sudah kuterangkan. Masa masih salah? Dasar, Sampah," ujar Ulquiorra tenang.

Grimmjow gusar bukan kepalang. "Jangan seenaknya mengatai orang 'Sampah'," raungnya.

"Baiklah. Trash!"

"Sama saja artinya," gertak Grimmjow. "Kalau kau lebih besar, kutantang berkelahi."

Ulquiorra menaikkan alis. "Boleh."

Dan ternyata Ulquiorra lebih gesit dan lincah daripada bocah penyayang kucing itu.

Tapi selain kata-katanya yang ternyata menghunjam –dalam hal ini dia bisa jadi saingan terberat Szayel- Grimmjow tidak punya masalah dengannya. Sampai ketika Ulquiorra mengamati wajahnya dan melontarkan pertanyaan, "Grimmjow, kenapa di tepi kelopak matamu ada warna biru?"

Oh oh!

.-.-.

**The End**

.-.-.

A/N : Di atas kelopak kanan mata saya ada tanda biru, yang orang Jawa menyebutnya _toh_ atau tanda lahir. Yang tidak tahu menduga bahwa saya habis jatuh, terbentur, atau ditonjok gara-gara ada yang cemburu ke saya. Seringnya mereka menyangka saya hanya memakai eye shadow di sebelah mata, bikin saya geli. Waktu SMP, teman-teman saya dengan tidak bertanggungjawabnya menggoda teman sekelas saya. "Hei, ada yang suka kamu tuh. Ada biru di matanya." Gilanya, teman cowok saya itu langsung melirik saya. Akhirnya terpaksa saya memakai topi sepanjang kelas tiga SMP.


End file.
